Harry James Feral
by JFox101
Summary: Lily wasn't form this world, she wasn't even human, a certain Enforcer Commander has just found his grandson, who's half human, half kat. Future Yaoi warning!


**Chapter 1: Harry James Feral?**

_**Ulysses Feral was the way he was today for one reason, his little kitten Lily. At the tender age of 5 months Dark Kat came into their home and abducted her for some unknown reason and had magicked her away to some unknown world. From that Day on Ulysses was a miserable shell of the Tom he once was. His wife of twenty five years passed away from Cancer ten years after their daughters disappearance. HE was truly, and utterly, alone. Except for his Nieces and Nephews who looked up to him as a role model. Especially Felina. His older brother's daughter. When Lily "passed" as he called it now, she was the light of his life when she was born. Even now when she is in her beginning days at the Enforcer Academy, she still brightened his day when she brought him his usual black with 2 sugars coffee and a sausage Kitbiscuit from 'McKatalds.' (He didn't often eat breakfast so she would insist he eat something) Suddenlt one day, on a dark stormy night...a remnant of his daughter found his way to him. By him...he meant his grandson. And that is where our story begins...**_

The strange lightning storm had been raging for almost two days now, Mayor Manx had declared a State of Emergency and ordered all businesses and schools, daycare centers and public services except for the Enforcers and other Emergency Services be shut down. He growled as he got out of his squad car at his humble 2 story home in one of Megakat City's few suburban areas. His umbrella suddenly was blown backwards and the shield part of it bent outwards and flew off into the storm.

"Goddamn it." He muttered with a growl of displeasure. Suddenly he heard a baby crying.

A baby out in this storm? Iof I ever get hold of the heartless bastard who...what in the nine hells? He thought in shock as he found a basket on his doorstep. He picked the Basket up and hurriedly got out of the storm and into his warm home.

"All right little guy." He could tell it was a boy from his crying. "Let's get your clothes clean and...dry?" He peeked in and saw a furless human looking child with two chocolate furred kat ears and bright green eyes...Lily's eyes. He thought with shock. It can't be... he thought. Suddenly he noticed a letter and the kitten was yawning and snuggling into his uniform which was slightly wet. He picked up the folded piece of, strangely enough, parchment and read...

_Dear Mr. Feral,_

_This may come as a shock, but the child you are holding now is your grandson. Harry James Potter-Feral. Your daughter somehow made her way to our world in infancy and was turned into a human by her traveling methods, know that she grew up with a loving family and was lived a very happy life._

At this he sat down. His daughter was dead. His only child. Dead dead dead dead. He kept repeating this thought miserably and after a while, continued to read.

_In our world Mr. Feral, there are two types of humans, those with Magic, and those without Magic, commonly called Muggles among our community, there are also (Though this exception is rare) those born to Muggle families that possess Magic, these are called "Muggleborns" Your daughter Lily was a "Muggleborn" in our eyes when she was written down on the student list of our school. But I am getting off track, When Lily graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry she graduated with Honors in Potions, Charms, Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts._ Even though he didn't know what those subjects where Ulysses felt his heart swell with pride. _She married __her "swetheart" James Potter, a young wizard from an ancient pure blood (Meaning no muggle blood whatsoever) family line. _At this Feral frowned. He didn't even get to be the scary dad of the girl the teenage boy wishes to date. _Before Harry was born, his family was one of two families on a very dark wizards hit list, this madman, known as the Dark Lord, or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, or simply as You-Know-Who, _Feral snorted, fear of a name only increased the fear of the thing itself, _and he hand his parents went into hiding. Howevr, he eventually tracked them down to the village they where staying in at the time and, _Ulysses noticed a stain and then the ink was slightly runny. _Forgive me sir, but its that sad. I knew your daughter and her husband very well, and nicer people you couldn't find._ Ulysses smiled sadly. _Lily protected Harry with some kind of ancient sacrificial magick. When He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, _Again Ulysses snorted, _turned his wand to little Harry, _He growled, to kill an innocent child was what the worst of scum did, _his power somehow broke. Harry did something no wizard or witch in HISTORY has done, he survived the Killing Curse, the darkest of dark curses that kills the instant it hits its victim. _Ulysses shifted Harry slightly and noticed a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning. _In our world Mr. Feral, he is known as the Boy Who Lived. _Ulysses rubbed Harry's ears affectionately, his daughter always loved that. And, sure enough, Harry started making a purring sound from his throat. He was getting attached to his grandson already. _Take good care of him Mr. Feral. There may come a day, when our world will need him again. _

_Sincerely, _

_Minerva Mcgonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, godmother to Harry James Potter-Feral. _

She must have really trusted me to send Harry to someone she doesn't even know. Ulysess said as Harry yawned and turned in his basket, it would have to do until he could get a proper crib. Ulysess did something he hadn't done in years, he broke down, and sobbed.

**To Be Continued...**

**Uly is happy he has his grandson, but just found out his daughter, his only child, is dead, and he never got to know her as a person. **

**In the SK world in this fic Humans and Kats exist alongside each other, in the HP world its just humans and Magical creatures. **

**Thank you Ulyferal for listening ot my ideas!**

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


End file.
